Shadows At Nightfall
by AngelsLunar
Summary: 1 year after Mechtanium Surge, as Dan and Drago left for the sea's. A giant danger and destruction approaches in new Vestroia and on Earth. A forgotten legendary bakugan will come out of darkness, with its brawler. sorry this summary is bad
1. The unknown message

**Chapter 1 – The unknown message**

Author's notes: this is my first time writing something, having people read it and this is my first fanfiction so please excuse if ive got some of the characters names wrong once or twice, and if i make a few mistakes. This story takes place one year after the mechtanium surge. please R&R thanks :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battles Brawlers or any of the characters but my own (Shiver, Alina, Laria, Ino, Marl, Fyor, and Crel)

The computer at the Bakugan Battle Brawlers headquarters clicked on. The lights on the screen flashing rapidly with an incoming message; "1 new message" appearing on screen before the signal of the message disappeared into the inbox, hidden from any unseen eyes who are not willingly allow to see it. The Brawlers headquarters empty for no person to see the message, since the clock in the lounge room ticked in silence. The clock read 1:23am, too early for anyone to be around. The computer clicking into play mode for the message to play; the noises and voice on the video echoed throughout the empty rooms and corridors of the headquarters making it eerie quiet, some would say too quiet for the night of this fine eve, as we say. The video stopped, disappearing back away within the inbox. The machine shuts down for no signs of the activation of the computer to be shown. As this message hidden within, holds information of something lost, something forbidden and something that should be long gone, including this message as well.

The air and night still and quiet, while the small insects creaking and buzzing, talking in their own language; making the night air feel fresh and with life. The brawlers sleep soundly in their beds, as the night slowly will turn to dawn after sometime. Moon crest shining brightly, casting shadows of street lights, builds, trees and everything in its wake and view.

Out on the sea somewhere in the North Pacific Ocean, Dan Kuso and Drago are wide awake as a heavy storm blows in on them, rocking and turning their sail boat around like a little kids toy. The break of dawn has already come and gone to the morning. Lightning strikes quick and fast off the side of their vision, thunder booms loudly above their heads; pulling ropes and keeping the sail straight, with their strength, even Dragos puts a helping hand in when he can in his ball form. The rain hails buckets of rain, pounding down on the deck, filling it slightly with water before running off and over the edge of the boat into the sea. The storm could go on for hours, if it wished. Hail starts, joining in with the heavy painful rain making it hard to see.

As more lightning strikes and thunder shakes the boat; too close for comfort. The wind picks up with the salty air in its wake, stinging eyes, sore muscles, and aching hands all sting and hurt in tune. The freezing cold, salt bitter air, whispers words in a language unknown; whispering past their ears like someone telling them a sweet story, or only something they should know of.

The wind dies down to nothing but a soft breeze, the clouds move on, fading into the morning sky. The sun bright, shining happily, shows no signs of a lightning storm that just brew. Some odd bad luck weather, ship mates would say, but to strange weather for ones of Dan who's been sailing for over a year and is making his way back Japan, once again for home, to see family and close friends.

In new Vestroia, the City of Neathia, the palaces main system shows a screen with a video in a message recently from no-one. The men and women working at the main system programs looked at each other in confusion as the unknown video message came in. Captain Elright made his way to the to the royal throne room. His shoes clicked against the finely polished floor. The royal throne room were pushed wide open as Captain Elright made his way toward the throne, where princess now queen Fabia and her older sister Serena, stood talking to each other about business of the city and its people.

The room empty with only a few guards by the door and the throne. When Captain Elright approached Fabia and Serena, they look as he informed them of the message that just arrived from no-one. A video message that confused everyone that knew about it.

Captain Elright, Fabia and Serena left the room and walked down the corridors with the only sound of the of the main system room up a head and their shoes hitting the floor. The afternoon sun shined lightly peaking the clouds and in through the glass illuminating some colours onto the polished floor. Among their awake to the system room.

No-one had figured out yet that every planet that the Bakugan Battle Brawlers when to, the same message appeared again and again.

As the darkness rises in New Vestroia, the brawlers will have save the world yet again, for all with be destroyed by a bakugan that's fear nothing but everyone who knows of this bakugan fear for all hope with be lost but a legendary bakugan, that lies in wake.


	2. Loss of a Family

**Chapter 2 – The loss of a family**

Authors notes: Thanks to all the people that read and review the first chapter of this. Sorry if this chapter came out slow, i wanted it out yesterday by got busy with school. The pairings in this are kind of a few different ones, from the characters I made to the original ones, plus I might do some stuff, since I think that Dan and Runo's relationship is going on and off if I remember, right? Please tell me some stuff to help me along the way if I get something wrong and if this seems a little rushed. Well, anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battles Brawlers or any of the characters but my own (Shiver, Alina, Laria, Ino, Marl, Fyor, and Crel)

Picking the ever sweet carnations, from the plains as the sun sets slowly turning the day to night, the breeze with the scent of the wild lush grasses in the air. Walking back to the grave stones lined in a row. The breeze blows my violet glowing hair over my cloak hood and picking up my cloak cape from hanging low to the ground.

With the sunset in front of me, setting over the graves like we wanted them to; to represent the death and begin of a new day and life. The walk up the small hill that leads to a cliff edge; where the graves lay is peaceful, only sounds of the birds tweeting, the grasses swaying and the breeze in my hair and cloak.

Reaching the grave stones; they aren't what every day people would think; a large or small headstone with the person's name written into it with the date of birth and death. But these don't really have headstone, they kind of are the whole thing, you lay the person on a slate of rock and build rocks up and over them, covering them fully, rising into the air in a long oval shape. The rest is done by my bakugan Shiver; she freezes the air around the rock grave into crystal, so time won't ravage them. Their names are carved in the crystal.

Looking sadly at the graves as I place two carnations on each grave, the graves of my deceased family. Taking a step back after I lay the last of the flowers, entwining my fingers together bowing my head and pray for them to be happy and in peace. A loose tear rolls down my cheek, then falls.

Eighteen months ago was their death. Every few months Shiver and I visit their graves we built for them to rest in peace after the tragic death they had. Ever since that day we've kept ourselves hidden from others, only stay in one place for a month or two then move on, we're trying to not draw a lot of attention to ourselves nor get found out about my bakugan "Shiver dragoniod" existence to other. We don't want to get to any people in harm's way, which most likely is unstoppable.

"They miss you too, Alina and they watch over us" I jolt when Shiver speaks her elegant and melodic voice with a hint of coldness in it. Shiver sits on the cliff edge, staring up into the almost soon to be dark night sky. Her silver spines running down her back, arms and lower half of her legs hide hidden from the eyes, contracted into her midnight blue body as pure darkus energy runs through her, with ancient marking shining as the pure energy moves, sliding over her skin. Her tail lying of the cliffs edge as well.

"Shiver, could we maybe see them one day again by visiting them?" Alina asks her voice reaching a pierce of sadness lingering in it. Looking at Shiver as she tilts her head around to look at me, my reflection in her deep sapphire eyes. "We may not have to, the future holds many things even if some may see a glimpse it's better to keep it a mystery, it's more entertaining and fun". We both smile and laugh at the joke, before we go back to what we were doing.

Shiver stares mindlessly into the night sky her eyes distant staring at something far off. Sitting on the cliff edges with her, swinging my legs look out upon the raging seas of Hengehih.

"We've got to get going soon, Alina. We're going to split up, so it's harder for them to track us down as fast and to keep our eyes on the others hopeful as they search to help everything and one," Shiver says, still looking at the night sky.

"Yeah…. I'm thinking of going to the planet "Sentinel" and stay there for a while keeping myself out in the worlds but also in the shadows" I answer in a result to the planet I'm staying at just for a week or two just to keep them busy.

Shiver laughs coldly but with a ting of humour. "Sentinel, an ice planet, not bad. Those bastards who'll chase you will freeze their nuts off I could say. You'd better wear a lot of warm clothing, since the only beings that live there are Ice Furies."

I laugh at how funny that would be to see that happen to them, since they've been after us for over eighteen months. "That would be funny to a point if they did, they'd have to go and then come back again but I won't be staying there long as you already know"

"I know, telepathy is a good thing to have with a brawler. You can tell them things and vice versa with each other. The weather tonight is lovely isn't it on this fine eve? The moon crest shines, the stars bright and the relaxing breeze; but I know not all the other planets are having this same weather." Her voice is knowingly of what's happening out there in Vestroia unlike others.

Flicking my eyes up from the seas to her direction, wondering what it would be like to see the world through her eyes is a mystery, everyone see it differently then others.

Pulling myself off the cliff edge, walking to where the graves are to go through my traveling bag for the things I need for Sentinel. Ravaging in my bag for things, I say to Shiver "it is a lovely night tonight, and I wish it would last but nothing ever does tho; bummer. Umm….. I don't have good winter weather trouser in my bag, nor a great scarf to keep my neck warm", signing looking down at my bag with half torn winter trousers and an worn scarf sit in mess up inside my bag.

"There you go" Shiver say happily not bothered at all with the worn and torn clothing.

Just when I turn around I get a face full of new winter trouser and thick woollen scarf chucked at my face. "Hey!" I say as she smiles at me funny; I stick my tongue out and go back to packing and folding the clothing up, placing them in the bag.

"Thanks for the stuff" I say, through packing my bag and getting everything organised for the short trip.

"No problem. And you'll be needing them a lot when there in Sentinel", Shiver said, standing up in front of the cliff shifting her weight to one foot; looking down.

"Time for us to get going Alina. If something really bads about to happen, just call me and I'll come Be careful." Her voice cold and with hate lingering within it for the hatred of only two main bakugan; one of which is dead, the other not some much anymore. We don't want more people to die.

Throwing my back pack onto my shoulder, then look at Shiver and nod. "I will. And you too."

In as fast as the blink of an eye, Shiver's form changes; from two silver medium size horns on her forehead, to two light turquoise short ones; including her whole body colour, all her markings, spines and pure darkus energy gone inside of her. Her silver bone like collar bone which sticks out at either end to her shoulders, now nothing showing by a faint ridge. Silvery talons, toes, become nothing but small one. Shiver's fangs peeking out from under her top lip, vanish, with her eyes the colour of white pearls instead of crystal clear blue. Her wings three times her own body height shift and change from web to feather and half the size.

"Bye. See you later" I say and wave. Smiling Shiver answers "catcha later", then she jumps, flying wings sounding like a heartbeat then disappears. Turning and walking away from the cliff, down the small hill. I raise my hand in front of me summoning a portal like some bakugan can and casually step through; never taking the chance to look back, then gone.


	3. A plead for help

**Chapter 3 – A plead for help**

Authors Notes: Okay this chapter took a while to get out but this is a big chapter, it was going to be bigger but I've decided to split this chapter in half because I'd just be too big when I think about it. I want to thank my friend Tallulah for the comment and for everyone who's helped me. Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battles Brawlers or any of the characters but my own (Shiver, Alina, Laria, Ino, Marl, Fyor, and Crel)

Chapter 3- A plead for help

Soon after day breaks, Mira's up and walking around the Bakugan Battle Brawlers headquarters with a cup of coffee in her hands as she makes her way to the lounge to finish drinking it. Washing up the coffee cup, Mira strolls casually into the computer room, clicking it on, sitting in the chair in front of the screen waiting for the computer monitor to start up.

The first thing Mira see when the computer starts up fully is a message saying "1 new message" written across the screen in bold letters. Looking at it curiously and confused, Mira click on the new message, opening it; Mira find that there's a video attached to it when she opens the message. Clicking the history of when this message was send, it says it was sent eighteen month again, taking just over a year to arrive. Mira's face reflects the image of confusion, her thought as well. _How is it possible for a message over eighteen months old last this long? How did it get here in the first place?_

Looking closely at the message looking for any evidence of where it came from. Mira finds none when she looks even using the computer technology to scan it, it still come up with nothing. So the message shows no origan.

Leaning back into the chair, Mira stares mindlessly at it the screen thinking intensely about it. The front doors of the headquarters open, with Kato (Marucho's butler) welcoming Shun, Runo, Marucho as the come inside.

As the three of them plus Marucho's butler make their way upstairs to the lounge, the air is slightly off; just a bit for them to tell, like something bad or odd happened recently. Kato walking off to the kitchen to make some tea and coffee for the brawlers and they all sit in the lounge talking.

Knowing the others have arrived, Mira comes into where they sit with an odd confusion on her face from what happened. "Hey Mira. What's wrong you look confused" Marucho says to her, while the other stop chatting and looks up at her, frowning a little from the expression.

"Mmm…. Yeah I am. I'm trying to figure something out that I saw of the computer system when I woke up. It's….. Odd" Mira replies, looking at the others expression.

"What do you mean by odd?" Runo asks, drawing her eyebrow.

Marucho butler strolls in with a tray of steaming hot coffees and tea, placing it on the table in front over everyone, while the reach for their cups. Shrugging after grabbing his cup, Shun says "Why don't we see it instead of asking about it". All nodding, grabbing their cups and following Mira back into where the computer is.

When they all reach the computer, they frown and look confused at each other. "It's just a new message, how is that odd and strange?" Marucho asks, as Runo says she doesn't get it.

"The odd thing is that this message is over eighteen months old, it came from no-one with a video attached and in the damn early hours of the night, when everyone was sleeping" Mira says frustrated, watching everyone reaction.

"Have you had a look at the video attached to the message yet?" Runo says. Shun looks at the screen thinking.

Shaking her head Mira answer "No, not yet I was waiting for everyone to arrive to show you. That's why I haven't watched it"

"Let's watch it then" Shun say, his eyes never leaving the screen, while Mira, Marucho and Runo nod.

Selecting the video from the message, the video appears with the play button waiting. Putting the video into full screen for everyone to see, Mira hits play and takes a step back to where the other brawlers stand. As the video starts images appear on screen but fuzzy.

Video Message

A girl's voice speaks on the message "Please, If there's anyone out there, please help us please. I'm begging you" .The video quacks, just as an explosion in the background go off. The camera on the video recorder shifts to show a subterra, humanoid type bakugan whose body is covered in falling/ floating pink blossom over her, with her hair like tiny plant vines hovering in mid-air; fight a LARGER bakugan .

The same girl speaks again but more desperate this time, "You've got to save them", to the people on the end of the video watching/ hearing this.

A loud crushing sound of something being throwing into the ground. With pieces of dirt flying in front of the screen, with another sound like something breaking and mixed with a cry of pain. **"DANCER, Nooo…!" ** The brawler on the other end screams on the top of lungs, almost ear piercing.

"Dancer, get up please, please get up" The brawler tries to will her bakugan to get up. The girl's bakugan, which goes by the name Dancer, lies on her back, with the other bakugans' foot on her chest pinning her down.

"Run, run, RUN. You have….got to run; I'm dying, ru-"Dancer chokes out the works before a loud crunching noise comes; with a raw of a dragoniod and crazy psychotic laughter. The video goes silent for a moment with more fuzzy pictures, then the sound of feet running, pounding onto the ground with slight panting from the brawler after the screaming.

A high pitch whistling noise getting louder and louder as it comes nearer and closer, with the sound of feet running faster. The whistling noise hits the ground, with an explosion right in the speakers; a yell in agony comes straight after with a crush and bang on the ground with the whole video black and white, fuzzy but still with sound.

"Please you mu-st s-save them" Heavy sharp shallow breathing "F-find the Prin-cess of Darkne-ss and t-he maiden of s-s-shadows" the girls voice dies off; then a small ting sound hits the ground before everything buzzes. Signalling the end of the video.

Back to the present

The look of horror spreads all over Runo's, Marucho's and Mira's faces after watching what just happened on the video, with Runo and Mira covering their mouths with their hands. Shun stands there acting not really fused but he's expression is farrow with slight sadness.

"W-what just happened?" Runo asks her voice lingered with horror. They stare at the screen waiting for something else to happen but it just stands there and nothing happens. "That was rather interesting to see. I wasn't expecting something like that." Shuns says his face still farrow while his voice is shocked.

Stepping forward Mira closes the video as well as the message, before turning back to look at the others. "Maybe we should talk in the lounge". Sitting back in the lounge, the brawlers ask questions that don't have an answer yet about it.

"Who are the Princess of Darkness and the Maiden of Shadows?" Marucho asks.

"Where did that message and video come for?" Runo asks.

"What the hell is going on in Vestroia?" Mira asks.

The questions come and go as fast they are thought up with almost no way to find the answer to but "What the hell is going on in Vestroia", is the only one that can be answered for the mean time.

"That message was a really desperate pleads for help, to save the Princess of Darkness and the Maiden of Shadows. We should go and find Dan to tell him this; if this turns into a battle". Shun answers. Everyone in the room nods at the idea to go and get Dan.

"After we get Dan back, I'm going to ask my older brother and others around to see if anyone else got the same thing" Mira says, tilting her head around and look to the door where the computer is down.

"I'll help with that was well, Mira" Runo said smiling. Everyone stands up and starts to get ready for their jobs.

Alina's POV

_God, it's so much colder then I ever thought it would be. I'm so glad Shiver gave me those things, I really needed them._ I say in my head, as I walk through the shin high snow, with my thick heavy leather boots, lined with fluff on the inside to keep my feet warm.

Looking around, checking for any of the enemies nearby; I pulling my heavy cloak hood further over my head to over all my hair and facial features. Sinking into a pit of deep snow I pull myself up slowly.

Casually strolling by the ice trees and frozen flowers, I make my way to a town to hide out for the night and to keep myself warm for the cold weather and wind.

"There she is. Get her!" Someone yells from behind, but my first reaction isn't to look behind me; it's to run for my life. Going into a straight sprint, I run as fast as I can to get away from them. Turning my head to get a quick glimpse of them, I see that they aren't just brawler but they've got their bakugan out as well chasing.

"Shadow sprint" I whisper, to myself, grasping my tear drop necklace or where it was since it was before it when into my body. My sprint becomes faster and then they're slowly gone as I run into the trees for safety at least.

Even if I slightly got away from them now, they'll still trace me and hunt me like an animal. Still running through the tree; I don't notice that when enemies are already on my tail once again. But the way they are breathing they had some fun time tracing me in the forest of ice trees.

I slow down my pace to a fast walk; I tilt me head around and smile happily at then as they charge towards me. I keep my smile on my face as I turn fully around to face them. They keep coming even as the shadow around shift and my facial features turn a tiny little bit dark with black lines running from my forehead to my cheek bones over my eyes.

Before the brawlers react their hanging upside down in mid-air but the bakugans keep coming, I can hold one and not the other at the same time. Dropping the brawlers, I go for one of the bakugans' and sink it into the ground, put my hands out in front of me and turn two back into ball form but I'm starting to get tired because of the lack of sleep and there are still five more bakugans to go.

Without the strength to fight, I put my hands on the ground, whisper "Shadow portal". Running I grab a smoke bomb, throw it behind me and jump through the portal to an old cave on Sentinel.

Going through my bag, I pull out a sleeping bag, a pillow and some food and water. I eat the only food I've got at the moment which is a bar, some fruit, bread and jam; cutting some bread, putting jam on it, then take a banana and eating it; before climbing into the sleeping bag and falling asleep when my head hits the pillow.


End file.
